L'amour peut frapper plusieurs fois à notre porte
by ballorchidee
Summary: Un couac... des amis pas très sympas... des tests à tire la rigot... un dray qui n'y connait rien en test de grossesse... Des ratés... Une chose est sur… L'amour peut frapper plusieurs fois à notre porte quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle….


Coucou tout le monde ! Petite Dray Mione qui m'est venue récemment. Un one shot. L'histoire se passe après la guerre, les concours de circonstances font que Mione et Dray se côtoient...

Bisous à tous !

Comme toutes les fictions, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... L

* * *

><p>- Mia ?<p>

- Oui, deux minutes, j'arrive.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande t-il au travers la porte.

- Euh… rien. J'arrive.

- Tu es dans les toilettes depuis une demi-heure là. Ça commence à faire long.

- J'arrive je te dis.

- Bon, ouvre tout de suite.

- Mais puisque je te dis que j'arrive. Laisse-moi deux minutes.

- Non, sort tout de suite.

Qu'il m'énerve ! Je vais me le faire ! J'ouvre la porte. Voilà, content monsieur j'emmerde tout le monde !

- Quoi ? Demandais-je directement le regard noir.

- Euh… c'est quoi toutes ces boîtes ?

Eh merde ! J'ai rien planqué. Quelle conne.

- Euh… ça ? Euh… rien. Dis-je simplement.

- Eh, mais c'est pas ces truc qui passent à la télévision pour les femmes enc… T'es enceinte ? Demande t-il directement.

- Non !

- Alors qu'est ce que font toutes ces boîtes là ?

Il prend un test dans les mains. Mais merde, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Rends-moi ça !

Il ne relève même pas, se contente de le regarder.

- Deux traits. C'est quoi ce truc ? Un code ?

Je ne cherche même plus à l'empêcher de regarder. Il est aussi curieux que moi. Si je ne le laisse pas regarder tout, il va faire ses propres recherches, et en tirer des conclusions. Conclusions que je ne peux pas admettre.

- Deux traits ça veux dire quoi ?

- Tiens, la notice. Dis-je, partant dans le salon.

Je me couche sur le canapé. La tête dans les coussins. Puis je l'entends arriver.

- Eh… Mia, t'es enceinte. Dit-il, avec le sourire aux lèvres, je peux l'entendre.

- Non.

- Euh… ba… deux traits c'est que t'es enceinte si la notice est exacte. Dit-il indécis. Et les autres sont pareils.

Je couine un coup. Merlin, mais qu'ai-je bien pu te faire ?

- Et qui est le père ?

- Il n'en a pas, il est là le problème.

- Quoi ? Attends, t'es enceinte, t'as pas pu le faire toute seule. Ok, t'es super intelligente, mais quand même….

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, pour la simple et bonne raison que… non rien. Dis-je, me remettant dans les oreillers.

- Mia, qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'a pas de père ? Vous étiez trois dans ce lit, tu doute du quel pourrait l'être ? Non parce que moi je ne vois que ça qui pourrait te faire douter.

- Mais Dray, je ne doute de rien bon sang ! M'exclamais-je. Je suis encore vierge, alors explique moi comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte merde !

Gros blanc. Bon sang, moi qui ne voulais pas qu'il le sache ! Raté ma vieille.

- Pardon ? Tu es vierge ? Non ne me dit pas que tu préfères la théorie de tes foutu bouquins plutôt que la pratique du sport de chambre !

- Tu te calme ok. Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité de la pire des manières. C'est tout.

- Bon, calmons-nous, tu as combien de semaines de faite ? Me demande t-il.

Je prends ma baguette, lance un sort sur mon ventre. Un chiffre apparait en surbrillance : 14.

- 14 semaines.

- Bon. 14 semaines, ça nous pousse à… la première semaine de janvier. Bon. On faisait quoi cette semaine là.

- Le nouvel an Drago. Chez blaise.

- Ah… ça fait un paquet de monde qui y était. Dit-il bloquer.

- Drago, je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec un inconnu, même bourrée.

- Je te fais confiance. Et Weasley ? J'avoue ça me répugne de t'imaginer avec lui mais bon….

- Non, jamais avec Ron, hors de question. J'en vomirais, rien qu'à imaginer.

- Oui, bon garde tout dedans hein. Tu en as parlé à Wesley fille ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est Mme Potter maintenant. Et non je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Dis-je désespérée.

- Bon, tu vas aller lui en parler. Elle devrait bien trouver une solution à qui peut être le père non. Bon moi je te laisse mon chaton, je pars au boulot.

Il me colle un bisou sur la joue, puis transplane. Moi je suis dans le salon à me ressasser tout ça, sans trouver de solution. Bon on va voir Ginny Mione. Aller. Je me lève, puis transplane dans une rue isolée, loin de la maison des Potter.

- J'arrive !

J'entends des bruits de pas. Puis la porte da la maison de ma meilleure amie s'ouvre.

- Mione !

- Ginny ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Justement. Dis-je le sourire partant de mon visage. Je viens te voir parce que j'ai un problème.

- Ah… lequel ?

- Je suis enceinte. Balançais-je directement.

- Et bien je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Félicitation.

- Moi non plus, figure-toi.

- Aïe. Dit-elle, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

- Aucune, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis encore vierge.

- Pa… pardon ? Demande t-elle attrapant le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main, chance pour elle, c'est une poutre. Elle s'appuie dessus.

- Moi aussi je suis tombée de haut figure-toi, quand j'ai fait un test de grossesse. J'en ai aligné 9 autres après le premier, aucun n'a contredit les autres. Et le pire, c'est que Drago est tombé dessus. Il n'a rien compris. Enfin sauf quand je lui ai enfin avoué que j'étais vierge du coup ba il a finit par aller au travail.

- Attends, attends là, tu es en train de me dire que tu es enceinte, et que tu ne sais pas qui est le père ?

- Non. Alors j'ai réfléchit après, et… j'en ai déduis qu'il avait été conçu alors qu'on me violait, et que l'homme en question ne voulait pas que je m'en souvienne.

- Ca ne colle pas, au contraire, il aurait voulut que tu t'en souviennes. Dit-elle, la peur aux yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Tu ne me dis pas tout là, je le vois bien.

Elle commence à s'agiter sérieusement, gesticulant et tordant ses doigts.

- Ginny, tu sais qui est le père ?

- Je n'en vois qu'un possible. Mais si c'est bien lui… combien de mois as-tu de fais ?

- J'ai finit par faire un sort de durée après. Il mettait 14 semaines.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'assois.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Assis toi.

Je m'assois. Je flip. Bon sang, qui est ce que ça peut bien être ?

- Avant toute chose, je ne suis pas l'investigatrice, c'est Harry. Sur le moment il ne pouvait pas concevoir que tu puisses être amie avec ce gars, encore moins quand on vous a surpris en pleine action à la fête de Zabini.

- Pardon ? Vous…

- Oui. On cherchait nous même une chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et… on est tombé sur vous.

Je ne dis rien, autant la laisser finir.

- Harry ne l'a pas supporté. Il a hurlé, disant que c'était inadmissible. Vous vous êtes rhabillés, puis il vous à lancer un sort d'oubliette à tout les deux.

- Pardon ? Il m'a fait oublier ma première fois ! Hurlais-je hystérique.

- Crois moi, il ne pensait pas que c'était ta première fois, mais il ne pensait surtout pas que quelques jours après tu nous dises que tu comptais un nouvel ami dans ta liste. Quand il a su que cet ami était le même que celui avec qui on t'avait surpris, il lui a donné une chance. Il c'est dit que deux fois, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard, mais le destin.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Drago Malfoy.

- Pa… pardon ?

- Oui.

- Mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble avec Dray !

- Arrête, depuis combien de temps est ce que vous vous tournez autour l'un de l'autre ? Les tensions sexuelles, tout le monde les sens. Sauf vous de toute évidence. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites tous les jours à l'appartement.

- On ne fait rien voilà tout. Je suis enceinte, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, mais quand même… Dray c'est poussé. Je n'y crois pas.

- Et pourtant, c'est bien lui.

- Et comment je vais lui dire ? Eh salut Dray, dis, tu sais que je suis enceinte, et bien c'est toi le père ! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas parce qu'Harry nous a surpris et effacé la mémoire. Dis-je ironique.

- C'est une idée comme une autre. Dit-elle sérieuse.

- Non mais Ginny ! Tu te rends compte de la situation ! Mon meilleur ami ! Le père de mon bébé !

- Ca aurait pu être pire.

- Comme ?

- Un viol.

- Pas faux. Punaise, comment je vais lui dire. Il était content pour moi, mais il ne pense pas une seule seconde que c'est lui le père. Il pense plus être le parrain je pense.

- Et bien il va falloir en trouver un autre.

- Merlin….

- Mione, vois le bon côté des choses, ce bébé serra aimé. Et puis… réfléchit, mais n'a tu jamais nourris autre chose que de l'amitié pour Malfoy ?

- N… non !

- Ah… donc vous avez couché ensemble juste par amitié.

Merde. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de la soirée, du comment on en est arrivé la.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment on en est arrivés là ?

- Harry m'a confié qu'il avait des soupçons depuis un moment. Tu rentrais tard, tu étais plus joyeuse, heureuse, et du coup il pensait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- Combien de temps avant ?

- Je dirais que ça a duré un bon deux mois avant le nouvel an.

- On a eu le temps de vivre quelque chose alors. Dis-je plus pour moi que pour Ginny. Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille voir Drago. Au fait, dans combien de temps compte tu le dire à Harry ?

- De quoi ?

- Que tu es enceinte toi aussi.

- Co… comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu as pris un peu de ventre. Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

- Ce soir. Du coup je pense savoir la manière dont je vais lui dire. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien. Bon je te laisse. Lui dis-je l'embrassant avant de sortir.

- A plus tard !

- Oui.

Je retourne dans le coin de ruelle. Et transplane directement devant le bureau de la compagnie de Drago. C'est côté sorcier donc pas besoin de se dissimuler. Aller ma grande, on y va. J'entre dans le hall. La secrétaire me dit bonjour. Moi je sais par où passer, je prends les ascenseurs, et monte au 24ème étage. Son étage. Les portes se ferment. Je grimpe les étages rapidement, et finit par arriver devant le bureau de Sa secrétaire.

- Bonjour miss, il est en correspondance avec un client, mais si vous restez dans le coin quand vous rentrez, vous ne les dérangerez pas. Me dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Merci Astride. Lui dis-je avant de rentrer dans le bureau de mon amant d'un soir.

- … nous somme donc d'accord, plus de chaudron pour ce mois ci, et ce pour le même prix. En échange, des ingrédients en plus grandes quantité ? Demande Drago.

- Oui Mr Malfoy. Pas de problème pour nous. Pour le mois prochain… pouvons-nous convenir tout de suite d'un arrangement ?

- Maintenant je vais être un peu pressé, mais demain je peux vous recontacter. Dit-il au sorcier en face de lui.

- Bien. Alors je prends rendez-vous avec votre secrétaire pour demain.

- Pas de problème.

- Bonne journée Monsieur Malfoy.

- Vous de même. Lui répond t-il avant de couper la communication.

Il se tourne vers moi.

- Tu as fait vite. Dit-il, venant me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui. Dis-je simplement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un problème avec le bébé ?

- N… non.

- Alors quoi ? Tu sais qui est le père ?

Oui, il est en face de moi. Pensais-je. J'hoche la tête.

- Alors ?

- Alors je ne sais pas comment le lui dire au père justement. Dis-je soupirant, m'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Je me pose en arrière, pose les mains sur mon bidou. Je regarde cette bosse.

- Comment est ce que j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer ? Se demande à voix haute Dray, regardant mon ventre.

Je ne dis rien. Bon sang, il va bien falloir que je lui dise à un moment ou a un autre….

- Alors, tu es venu ici avant de partir le dire au père.

- En quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas du tout comment le lui dire. Je flip.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le genre de gars avec lequel tu te vois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce serra un bon père. Mais il faudra qu'on déménage. L'appart est trop petit. Hein mon bébé…. Dis-je en parlant à mon ventre.

- Ca ce n'est pas un problème. On trouvera plus grand. Attends, tu vas déménager ! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je vais devenir quoi moi sans toi.

- Déjà il faut que j'en parle au père. Et rien que ça… horreur.

- Et bien entraine toi sur moi. Dit-il le plus simple du monde.

Pourquoi pas. S'il rigole je réessayerais plus tard. Je souffle un coup. Je peux toujours le tourner en rigolade.

- Bien. Tu te rappelles surement qu'on a été à la fête de nouvel an que Blaise à fait… et bien on s'était déjà bien rapproché depuis deux mois. Harry me soupçonnait de sortir avec quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui, mais j'étais heureuse, je souriais à tout, je rentrais un peu tard aussi. Bref, ce soir là, on est monté dans une chambre et s'en ai suivis ce qui devait se passer on a fait l'amour. Mais Harry et Ginny nous ont surpris, alors qu'ils cherchaient une chambre pour eux. Harry a levé la voix, nous a engueulé, parce qu'il ne concevait pas qu'on se côtoie, et encore moins qu'on puisse vouloir coucher ensemble. On s'est rhabillé, sauf qu'il nous a lancé un sort d'oubliette avant que l'on parte. Tu te rappelle, qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait dans le couloir ce soir là. Et bien voilà, tu sais tout. Maintenant, ce soir là, on n'a pas fait que l'amour, on a aussi fait un bébé. Finis-je.

Je me tourne vers Drago. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Une première.

- Dray… ?

- Si tu lui dis ça, c'est sur, il ne peut que l'accepter ce bébé.

Merde, il ne l'a pas pris pour lui.

- Tu sais, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'étais le père….

- Dray… c'est toi le père. On ne se rappelait de rien, et c'est a partir de là qu'on a commencé à se côtoyer. Quand Harry a su qu'on était ami, il t'a laissé une chance. Une fois non mais deux fois ensemble, peut-être que le destin le voulait selon lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'on a couché ensemble ! S'exclame t-il.

- Oui.

- Je n'y crois pas !

- C'est vrai que coucher avec moi c'est horrible si on y réfléchit bien…. Dis-je venimeuse.

- Oui, non mais… Se reprend t-il.

- Non mais quoi ? Demandais-je commençant à me mettre sérieusement en colère.

- Non, Mia… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est que merde, depuis le temps que je m'imagine te faire l'amour…. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir déjà fait !

Quoi ? Mais….

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! Dit-il avec un sourire énorme sur le visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je vais être papa ! Papa d'un de tes bébés. Dit-il.

Puis il se rapproche de moi à une vitesse qui me fait reculer. Je finis quand même par sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bon sang… si on m'avait dit que je me sentirais si bien quand il m'embrasserait…. Je l'aurais fait plus tôt. Mmh…. Sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne. Mes mains viennent d'instinct derrière sa nuque, l'approchant plus encore de moi. Je gémis de plaisir. Bon sang qu'il est doué de sa langue.

- Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour, future maman…. Me murmure t-il.

Je me recule de lui directement. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Merlin le désir que j'y vois…. Après tout…. J'ai fait un bébé avec lui…. Faire l'Amour ne devrait pas être très dur…. Pensais-je en souriant. Je l'embrasse, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais ok.

- Mais pas ici. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Viens, on y va. Dit-il, me prenant la main, me levant.

Nous sortons de son bureau.

- Astride, annulez tous mes rendez vous pour la journée.

- Bien monsieur.

Nous sortons dehors et nous transplanons. Moi seule sais où il nous emmène moi et notre petit trésor. Mais une chose est sur… L'amour peut frapper plusieurs fois à notre porte quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle…. Merci….


End file.
